Mechanisms for adjusting the position of a vehicle seat relative to a vehicle seat frame to which the vehicle seat is mounted are known. However, it is desirable to provide an apparatus that normally prevents actuation of such a vehicle seat position adjustment mechanism and that may be manipulated to selectively allow for activation of the vehicle position adjustment mechanism.